Elevators at D2 Place ONE
D2 Place ONE is a shopping mall and offices in Lai Chi Kok, which is revitalized from a industrial building. Here are the elevators inside the building. All elevators are Schindler 5400AP with D2 Fixtures. Elevator specifications Main Passenger's lift (Lift 1 & 3) Basic Infomation *Manufacturer: Schindler *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: 5400AP *Year in service: 2013 *Capacity: 1600KG / 21 Persons *Speed: Unkwown *Drive type: Gearless traction *Controllers: Microprocessor *Status: In service *Usage: Passenger *Current maintenance: Schindler Lifts (Hong Kong) Ltd. *Filming difficulty: Medium (busy) Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic (provided by Sematic Group) *Inner door system: Automatic (provided by Sematic Group) *Door safety: Mixed bumpers and sensors Fixtures Hall station *Manufacturer/series: Schindler *Button series: D2 *Illuminative: Yes *Separate up/down buttons: Yes *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Yes *Lanterns: No Cab station *Manufacturer/series: Schindler *Button series: D2 *Illuminative: Yes *Separate control panel for wheelchair: No *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Combined in the floor indicator *Floor announcement: Yes, only lift 1 have (start with Cantonese, English and Putunghua), supplied by Tonic Electronic Engineering. Floors serving *Floors served: 11 *Floor layout: G''', 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Trivia *Despite there don't have a separate control panel for wheelchair. The buttons are lowered for the standard height of the "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" standard. (Only Lift 1) Main Service lift (Lift 2 & 4) Basic Infomation *Manufacturer: Schindler *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: 5400AP *Year in service: 2013 *Capacity: 1600KG / 21 Persons *Speed: Unkwown *Drive type: Gearless traction *Controllers: Microprocessor *Status: In service *Usage: Service *Current maintenance: Schindler Lifts (Hong Kong) Ltd. *Filming difficulty: Medium (busy) Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic (provided by Sematic Group) *Inner door system: Automatic (provided by Sematic Group) *Door safety: Mixed bumpers and sensors Fixtures Hall station *Manufacturer/series: Schindler *Button series: D2 *Illuminative: Yes *Separate up/down buttons: Yes *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Yes *Lanterns: No Cab station *Manufacturer/series: Schindler *Button series: D2 *Illuminative: Yes *Separate control panel for wheelchair: No *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Combined in the floor indicator *Floor announcement: Yes, only lift 2 have (start with Cantonese, English and Putunghua), supplied by Tonic Electronic Engineering. Floors serving *Floors served: 11 *Floor layout: '''G, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Trivia *Despite there don't have a separate control panel for wheelchair. The buttons are lowered for the standard height of the "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" standard. (Only Lift 2) Door Protected Firemen's lift (Lift 5) Basic Infomation *Manufacturer: Schindler *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: 5400AP *Year in service: 2013 *Capacity: 680KG / 9 Persons *Speed: Unkwown *Drive type: Gearless traction *Controllers: Microprocessor *Status: In service *Usage: Passenger, Firemen's *Current maintenance: Schindler Lifts (Hong Kong) Ltd. *Filming difficulty: Easy Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic (provided by Sematic Group) *Inner door system: Automatic (provided by Sematic Group) *Door safety: Mixed bumpers and sensors Fixtures Hall station *Manufacturer/series: Schindler *Button series: D2 *Illuminative: Yes *Separate up/down buttons: Yes *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Yes *Lanterns: No Cab station *Manufacturer/series: Schindler *Button series: D2 *Illuminative: Yes *Separate control panel for wheelchair: No *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Combined in the floor indicator Floors serving *Floors served: 11 *Floor layout: G, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Trivia *Every weekend, it will out of service. Category:Elevators in Hong Kong, China